City Of Maffia Angels
by minialeona
Summary: L'amour peut-il survivre quand la vie de l'un dépend de l'autre? Et que cet autre tient la "carrière" de son amant? Dans ce milieu, ils risquent le déshonneur et lui de perdre son pouvoir au moindre faux pas. the GazettE mais d'autres apparaissent


**Titre: **City Of Maffia Angels

**Auteur: **Moi (minialeona)

**Disclaimer: **Tous les jrockeurs présents appartiennent à eux-mêmes

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Sur tout ce que j'ai écrit, fallait bien que je publie ici vu le temps que je passe à lire sur ce site, alors autant publié ma dernière fiction dont j'ai écrit le premier chapitre y a deux jours entre 00h00 et 02h10! Si vous aviez vu ma tête quand j'ai trouvé le titre grâce à une chanson que mon mp3 m'a craché au hasard!

**B.O:** Perfect Moment de Hyde (version live attention!) et City of Devils (accoustic) de Yellowcard

**Pairing:** Si je vous le disais déjà ça gâcherait la mini-surprise!

Chapitre 1:

Certains passants, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté , s'étaient arrêtés, d'autres regardaient en marchant, les autres avaient choisi d'ignorer car ils ignoraient ce que c'était ou bien par peur. Un groupe d'hommes sortait du grand immeuble contenant les différents médias de la ville.

Ils étaient sept hommes en costume deux pièces avec des lunettes de soleil et entouraient un autre jeune homme brun, dans une tenue similaire à part un dragon brodé dans le dos de la veste par du fil d'or. Le premier ouvrit la portière de la Mercedes Benz noire et ils firent entrer le brun sans cesser de scruter les alentours. Deux autres hommes montèrent dans la voiture et les autres se séparèrent dans les deux autres véhicules.

Une fois que les trois voitures furent parties, la rue se remit vivre. Après quelques longues minutes, les trois véhicules arrivèrent destination et pénétrèrent dans l'allée d'une grande et luxueuse résidence et tous les hommes sortirent. Le jeune brun se rendit dans un des salons, s'assit sur le grand canapé, alluma la chaîne hifi grâce la télécommande et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la douceur des violons.

-Monsieur, Uruha-san et Syo-san sont de retour.  
-Fais les entrer.

Il se rassit, pousseta un peu ses vêtements et fit signe aux deux arrivants de venir devant lui. Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux et se relevèrent en gardant le regard baissé.

-Comment s'est pass cette négociation?  
-Monsieur, sachez que j'assumerai toutes les conséquences de cette négociation. Je vous prie de ne pas blâmer Syo-san.  
-Très bien, Syo, tu peux partir.  
-Merci Monsieur!

Le roux s'inclina une nouvelle fois et s'enfuit alors que le brun faisait signe aux autres d'attendre dans le couloir. Il se leva, se rendit au petit bar et se servit un verre de whisky.

-Souhaite-tu quelque chose boire Uruha?  
-Non Monsieur, je ne pourrais pas vous prot ger correctement.  
-As-tu r ellement besoin de me prot ger autant alors que nos fr res sont ici?  
-Je suis votre garde du corps Monsieur!

Le brun haussa les paules et retourna s'asseoir en face de l'autre et but une gorgée de son alcool favoris.

-Bien, dis-moi quel a été le problème.  
-Nous avons rencontré la bande qui a tu les parents de Syo-san, il tait en colàre et a été agressif, je n'ai pas réussi le calmer.  
-Très bien, j'irais arranger ça... Uruha, je ne veux plus que tu prennes toujours les responsabilités des défaites.  
-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, je profite de votre traitement envers moi.

Le brun soupira, but une gorgée de whisky, posa son verre et fit signe au châtain de s'asseoir côté de lui. Celui-ci obéit et comprit que son chef était fatigué.

-Je ne veux pas avoir te bannir cause de ça, et bien que tes capacités soient exceptionnelles, les autres vont se douter de quelque chose.

Le plus petit des deux posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son garde du corps en fermant les yeux et posa sa main sur la cuisse du châtain. Quelqu'un frappa la porte et le chef ne put s'empêcher de grogner sans pour autant répondre.

-Monsieur, il faut que vous les laissiez revenir.  
-Mais je veux profiter de ce moment.

Le brun sentit alors une caresse sur sa main, une autre dans ses cheveux et des lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

-Kai-sama, je reste galement dans la pi ce.  
-Très bien, vas ouvrir.

Le grand se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pendant que le petit brun reprenait une gorgée d'alcool en toussotant.

-Le repas est prêt Monsieur.  
-Apporte le ici.

En quelques minutes le repas fut posé sur la table en face du chef de clan, son garde du corps passa au crible les différents plats pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun élément provoquant une allergie son chef et sembla satisfait. Les deux hommes mangèrent silencieusement les mets gastronomiques accompagnés d'excellents vins puis Kai se mit feuilleter un vieux recueil de poèmes qu'il finit par prendre en faisant signe Uruha. Ils se levèrent et le plus petit salua les hommes présents.

-Votre travail aujourd'hui encore une fois était très bon, j'espère bientôt pouvoir vous autoriser vous reposer.  
-Merci Monsieur!

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans le couloir, Kai pénétra dans sa chambre qu'Uruha se mit surveiller. Les heures passèrent, le châtain commençait se languir de l'heure H et entendait par moment son maître tousser. Vers 21h30, le couloir fut vide et le bel homme pénétra dans la pièce. Le brun était assis dans son lit, ses lunettes sur le nez et lisait des poèmes. Quand il entendit la porte il ferma son livre et retira ses lunettes.

-Excuse-moi, Syo-san tenait travailler pour rattraper son comportement.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.

Le chef de clan se poussa dans son lit deux places pour laisser de l'espace celui qui devenait, l'abri des regards, son amant. Ce dernier se dévêtit et se faufila dans les bras de l'autre.

-Pourquoi étais-tu si pensif ce soir?  
-Je me demandais pourquoi c'était moi le chef de ce clan alors que tu as les qualités requises pour ça et que tu te bats mieux que moi.

Encore ces doutes! Kai avait un réel manque de confiance en lui!

-Sans doute car l'ancien chef voulait un avenir plus pacifiste pour le clan, et que ton père a tout fait pour tu sois le meilleur candidat à sa succession. Et puis, être ton garde du corps me suffit.

Les lèvres du ch tain se posèrent sur celles de l'autre pour le rassurer et elles se détachèrent pour que les deux hommes puissent s'étreindre et respirer l'odeur de l'autre.

Qui aurait pu croire ça? Qu'un tel amour puisse naitre entre ces deux hommes? L'un était le chef du plus grand clan de Yakuza qui contrôlait Tokyo, l'autre un ancien forcé la prostitution qui s'était rebellé, avait tué un client et avait trouvé refuge dans ce clan grâce son ancien chef.

Uruha savait bien que malgré ses paroles Kai n' était pas confiant. Il avait une assurance naturelle qui s'emparait de lui en face des autres mais une fois la résidence il était différent. Sa situation avait déjà été pire! Maintenant il ne passait plus ses soirées seul dans sa grande et froide chambre à se poser des questions jusqu'à l'insomnie.

Le châtain piqua le cou du plus jeune de baisers et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps fin et pourtant musclé de son amant. Celui-ci l'encouragea à continuer en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de son partenaire.

Ils passèrent la nuit l'un contre l'autre, Uruha laissant ses lèvres parcourir et détendre Kai. Le lendemain le plus jeune fut le premier réveillé bien qu'il ait été celui qui avait enduré le plus de plaisir, trop lassé ou triste pour le rendre sa juste valeur. Il alluma la télé et se mit caresser doucement le dos nu du châtain Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et piqua un baiser Kai avant de se rhabiller alors que Kai regardait les informations soulagé.

-Tu vois, tu as réussi à empêcher les médias de parler de la bagarre.  
-Un, j'en ai empêché un pour le moment.  
-Tu vas voir! Les autres aussi vont se taire!

Le châtain se baissa et embrassa passionnément son amant. Ils allaient encore devoir attendre la fin de journée pour recommencer. Leur relation n'était pas raisonnable, être amoureux dans ce milieu c'était fou! La vie de chacun est en danger permanent mais cet obstacle n'était pas assez grand. Le brun caressa la joue de l'autre et le laissa partir.

Kai attendit quelques minutes et se leva, il fouilla dans son dressing, sélectionna un de ses costumes et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain personnelle.

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite!


End file.
